Pelargonium hortorum 
xe2x80x98Amri White Spla IIxe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Amri White Spla IIxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of an unnamed and unpatented seed parent known as 6196-1 which is a single flowered, white with rose spot pattern line and an unnamed and unpatented pollen parent known as 5621-1 which is a semi-double flowered, white with rose spot pattern line.
xe2x80x98Amri White Spla IIxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with white colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1996 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cutting in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a four year period. It has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.